Ghosthouse
by Eraser-Chan
Summary: Manche Dinge sollte man einfach ruhen lassen...


_**Titel: Ghosthouse**_

_**Ff: Harry Potter**_

_**Teil: Prolog**_

_**Autor: Eraser**_

_**E-Mail: eraserchaniyahoo.de**_

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört nicht mir und Geld verdien ich natürlich auch nicht.**_

_**Rating: Weiß ich noch nich genau**_

_**Warning: OC's, Future, death, silly, slash**_

_**Pairing: Müsst ihr später selbst rausfinden**_

_**Kommentar: Die Story kam einfach über mich )**_

_**Ghosthouse**_

_**Prolog**_

_**"Du solltest das lieber lassen!"**_

_**"Warum?"**_

_**"Oma wird sauer sein! Du würdest auch nicht wollen, dass jemand in deinen Sachen schnüffelt!"**_

**_"Ach komm schon! Ich schnüffele doch gar nicht! Außerdem kommt Oma erst heute Abend wieder. Du hast immer zu viel schiss kleiner Bruder." _**

**_"Wir kriegen echt Ärger!"_**

**_"Quatsch! Es sind nur alte Sachen, mehr nicht!", Ginevra Molly Weasley, benannt nach ihrer Urgroßtante und Ur-Ur-Ur-Großmutter, seufzte. Ihr ein Jahr jüngerer Bruder war doch wirklich ein Schisser._**

**_Naja, vielleicht hatte er Recht, sie würden Ärger einstreichen. Ihre Großmutter, bei der sie über die Ferien waren, hatte ihnen verboten an die Sachen auf dem Dachboden zugehen._**

**_Aber genau das war es, was die Sache so interessant machte. Verbotene Sachen zogen sie Sprichwörtlich magisch an. Sie hatte in den letzten sieben Jahren auf Hogwarts wirklich viel Ärger deswegen gehabt._**

**_"Hey Ethan, hilf mir mal bei der Truhe hier!", winkte sie ihren Bruder heran und zeigte dabei auf eine staubige, alte Holztruhe mit Schnitzereien von magischen Wesen und goldenen Verziehrungen._**

_**Ethan seufzte Niedergeschlagen und half seiner Schwester die Kiste zuöffnen. Er konnte den Ärger bereits riechen.**_

_**Seine Schwester dagegen guckte mit leuchtenden Augen in die alte Holztruhe.**_

_**"Sie mal", sie zog ein altes Fotoalbum, so glaubte sie, heraus.**_

_**"Das is bestimmt über ein halbes Jahrhundert alt", sie pustete leicht drüber, dabei löste sich eine Wolke von Staub und lies sie husten.**_

**_"Ob das Oma gehört?", fragte ihr Bruder der sich neben sie auf den staubigen Boden gesetzt hatte und nun ganau so interessiert wie seine Schwester auf das Buch sah._**

**_"Bestimmt", sie schlug das Buch auf und es entpuppte sich tatsächlich, als altes Fotoalbum. Sie blätterte auf die erste Seite und wurde mit einem rothaarigen jungen Mann konfrontiert, der erst breit lächelte und sich dann grinsend zu einem schwarzhaarigen jungen Mann umdrehte. Sie schienen beide nicht älter als 18 zu sein. "Denn hab ich noch nie auf irgendeinem anderen Familienfoto gesehen", murmelte sie "Lass es uns später angucken", sagte sie ihrem Bruder, der bis grade interessiert auf das alte Foto geschaut hatte, und klappte es zu. _**

**_"Mal sehen, was wir hier noch so haben", sie zog zwei weitere Bücher, eine alte Schachtel, einen Briefumschlag, mit einem ihr unbekanntem Siegel und eine alte Kette heraus. Fast automatisch griff sie nach dem Briefumschlag und öffnete ihn. _**

_**"Wir sollten das lassen!"**_

**_"Halt einfach die Klappe, okay?", keifte sie ihren Bruder an der daraufhin zusammen zuckte. Vorsichtig zog sie die alten Dokumente, die darin waren heraus. Neben ihr viel ein Schlüssel klirrend auf den Boden. Sie griff nach dem Schlüssel und wandte sich dann wieder den alten Dokumenten zu. Sie seufzte, man konnte fast nichts mehr lesen. Das einzige, was sie entziffern konnte war, dass es sich um ein Haus Namens "Darkhole" handeln musste. Sie fixierte den Schlüssel in ihrer Hand. Das musste dann wohl die Eintrittskarte dahin sein, langsam formte sich eine Idee in ihrem Kopf._**

**_"Sag mal, haben wir noch Flohpulver?", wandte sie sich an ihren Bruder._**

**_"Ich glaub schon. Oma hat doch erst neulich welches gekauft!", sagte er ohne zu überlegen "Warum?"_**

_**Sie grinste**_

**_"Komm einfach mit!", Ginevra stand auf, packte ihren Bruder am Handgelenk, zog ihn mit sich runter in das große Wohnzimmer des Fuchsbaus und lief zielstrebig auf den Kamin zu._**

**_Sie nahm ein bisschen Flohpulver aus der kleinen Schüssel neben dem Kamin und warf es ins Feuer. Mit einem Schupps hatte sie ihren Bruder in den Kamin befördert, sie stieg hinterher und grinste Ethan, der sie geschockt anstarrte, an._**

_**Bevor er etwas sagen konnte rief sie laut und deutlich "The Darkhole" und die Flamme verfärbte sich tief grün.**_


End file.
